A Three Detective Net Presents
by keyzha angelica miaw-miaww
Summary: ITUUUUUUUUUUUUU,, DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


Kami merupakan author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya para senpai – senpai sekalian.

Ini berasal dari kisah nyata dari ke tiga author gaje ini, kenapa? Kami merupakan orang yang suka sok tahu dan tapi, awas! Terkadang itu benar, jadi berapi-apilah..eh maksud kami berhati-atilah dengan kami haahahahahahah!

Akibat dari itu, kami bisa membongkar kedok dari seseorang yang sudah banyak membohongi orang, ckckckck. Yosh! Daripada banyak cincong, mending mulai saja!

**Declaimer : Haru: Naru punya Sasu!**

**key : Ck, Sasu punya Sakuraa!**

**Rin : Gaara milikku-?-**

**key n Haru : Apasih? Gak nyambung!**

**Ck sudahalah, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto *Gak rela* Masashi Kishimoto : relakan saja, mereka memang punyaku!**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, mistery, suspence, angs-*taboked* heheeh Tak taulah, hmm Humor n little Mistery maybe.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : gak pake cinta-cintaan hahha, di sini pairingnya gak jelas, maaf Minna-san.**

**WARNING : GAJE! OOC berat!**

**SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**a Three Detective Net Presents**

**Mistery Gaje!**

Kejadian ini bermula sejak setahun yang lalu, saat sahabat kami Hinata menemukan seorang teman dari situs jejaring social Friendster-hebohnyee-, Orang itu mengaku sebagai seorang wanita, tapi Heyy! Dia sangatamatbangetsekali misteriusnya, ck dia mengaku bernama Neji, terkadang, dia seperti teman kami, yang bernama Sai si Lidah Tajam, dan terkadang bertingkah konyaol layaknya Naruto dan sok dewasa seperti Temari, tapi memang sih Temari dewasa *dasar plinplan*.

Sejak saat itu, kami yaitu aku Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berniat menyelidikinya. Mengapa? Yahh seperti yang kami bilang tadi, dia sok misterius, jenis kelaminnya saja dia rahasiakan *jelaslah kan maluu kalo di ….hahaha ( Author diracuni Neji )*.

Penyelidikan di mulai dari, situs jejaring social yang bernama Facebook, kalian tau kan? Waktu itu….

"Mana Hinata-chan lama sekali yah" kata Sakura

"Aku sudah ada dari tadi, bagaimana bisa kau melihatku kalau kau hanya melihat ke arah Ino, kau tidak mempedulikanku" kata Hinata yang nangis bombai.

"Ck, mulai sajalah, aku mau cepat pulang" timpal Ino.

Akhirnya tiga detective aneh ini menuju ke tempat pertempuran-?- Hingga tiba-tiba.

"Goaaalllll!" Teriak Hinata dengan sangat OOCnya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak, tadi ada penjual bakso yang lewat, ahhaha baksokan mirip bola"

"Apa hubungannya sih?" Kata Sakura.

"Mulai sajalah" Kata Ino

"Perasaan kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali" Kata Sakura.

"Memang sudah yah?" Kata Ino nyengir kuda.

Akhirnya, ketiga sejoli, eh, maksudnya ketiga gadis tak jelas itupun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa benda segi empat, yang biasa disebut dengan

Tet teretterettt …

KOMPUTER! Reader : sweatdrop =='

"I-i-ni?" Seru Sakura

"Ada apa Sakura" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, tarifnya naik Rp. 500,-" Kata Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ck, kau ini, ekspresimu seperti melihat Kim Bum gigit sepatu" Jelas Ino

"Alasanmu lebih jelek lagi" Sanggah Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Oww Baby Baby Baby ohh like Baby Baby no.."

"Itu suara siapa sih, jelek sekali, dan lagi, dia bilang apa? Babii?" Protes Ino.

"Dia tidak menyebut namamu, tapi dia bilang Baby, yang artinya anak" Sanggah Hinata.

"Babi? Namaku? Yang benar saja?" Protes Ino.

"Kalian bahas apa sih?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Oww Baby Baby Baby ohh like Baby Baby no.." Sakura bernyanyi gaje.

"Ohh jadi kau yang bernyanyi" Timpal Ino.

"Siapa yang menyanyi? Aku Cuma memanggil Baby, yang punya warnet ini". Jawab Sakura.

*Sebenernya siapa yang bodoh sih? Authornya atau Memang charanya? Perasaan kami tidak pernah menulis yang seperti ini (author dibakar massal)*

"Neji si Gondrong, Enter" Seru Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, di sini yang ada Cuma Neji GondrongCute, NejiGaa selalu, Neji RajinkeSalon"

"Memang Si sok misterius itu bilang apa Hinata?"

"Hmmm,,, aku lupa, mungkin nanti aku akan memimpikannya' Kata Hinata sambil garuk-garuk jenggot*memang ada yah?* "

"Lalu untuk apa kita ke sini?" Gerutu Ino frustasi, sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Eh, Ino pelan-pelan dong" Kata Sakura sambil membuka payungnya, karena terkena hujan local dari Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang sudah sembuh dari aktivitas mencak-mencaknya-?-

"Kayaknya dia bilang Neji aja deh" Kata Hinata kali ini sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Neji aja deh, Enter!" Kata Sakura bersamaan dengan gerakan jari-jarinya pada keyboard computer.

"Tidak ada" Lanjutnya.

'Maksudku Neji doang" Seru Hinata Frustasi.

"Neji doang, Enter!"

"Tak ada lagi nih!' Seru Sakura.

"Maksudku Cuma Neji, Ne-ji, Kau hanya perlu menulis kata NEJI. N-E-J-I" Kta Ino mengingatkan.

"ohhh bilang dong dari tadi" kata Sakura lagi-lagi dengan wajah yang tak berdosa.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ketemu!" Seru Sakura.

"Mana mana mana?"

Merekapun mengklik kata bertuliskan Neji. Merekapun menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya muncullah, beberapa, informasi tentang Neji. Di situ jelas terpampang, foto profil seorang pria berambut gondrong, membawa boneka panda, dan mengenakan baju berwarna pink. Merekapun mengklik tulisan info. Muncullah info seperti berikut.

Email addres : .

Adress : Konoha City.

Sex : Cari aja!

Siblings : Neji GondrongCute, NejiGaa selalu, Neji RajinkeSalon.

Intersted in : Yang gondrong2

About me : AKU? HMM ku beri tahu satu hal, aku terobsesi dengan yang gondrong2.

"Apa ini?" Seru Sakura.

"Aneh sekali" Timpal Ino.

"Apa kau yakin dia manusia" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan, andaikan dia bukan manusia, mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan semua itu?' Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi ini sangat aneh! Misterius dan entahlaahhhh". Kta Ino

"Tapi, heyyyy, kita buka koleksi fotonya saja" Usul Hinata.

"Koleksi foto" 'Klik', suara dari mouse yang ditekan sekali oleh Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah beberapa foto milik Si Neji itu, tapi ada satu gambar yang membuat ke tiga orang itu melebarkan ke dua mata dan mulutnya .

"I-i-ini ka-an" Kata Sakura.

"Tidak salah lagi" Timpal Ino.

"Betul betul betul" Kata Hinata.

"Apa itu tidak sakit?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang lumayan jijik.

"Mungkin menurutnya itu nikmat, lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya!" Tambah ino.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana dia bisa dapat uang?" Tambah Hinata.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah seorang,,,,,,,"

TBC….!

key ; Kyaaa! Ini adalah fic pertama kami, agak aneh yah?

Haru : Memang ini sudah aneh.

Rin : Benar-benar aneh.

key : Apa tidak ada kata lain?

RIN : Sudahlah, yang penting Minna-san bersedia untuk meripiiuuu fic gaje nan jeuuleeek milik kami ini.

Ki Joko Bodo : *cengar – cengir ke arah 3 cewek gak jelas itu*

Three Detective Net : hehehe ,,, ! * ketakutan*

Haru : *Berlari ala Gai sensei* Akhir kata. RIPIU PLIIIISSSSS

With Love

Three Detective Net


End file.
